Eden and Esther's Origins
by Nightshade the Damned
Summary: Some people claim they are Mary Sue's. I'm not sure what that means, but perhaps a backstory might explains why they have so many powers. Don't worry...they have been updated now and their characters are more refined. But it should shed some light on things.


Eden's and Esther's Origins

"Well, you see, my family is not exactly how you might think it's supposed to run," I sat down next to Trunks and Pan.

"You mean, you've got no father and mother?" Pan asked in curiosity.

"It's not like that actually. I just have...a lot." I answered solemnly.

"W-what do you mean?" Trunks wondered.

"When I was just a little egg..."

"You were hatched from an egg?" Everyone gawked in astonishment. I frowned feeling a bit insulted and then answered yes, "You see, I can stay inside there for as long as it takes me to become the age of a teen."

"Wow, you mean you weren't like, a baby when you hatched?" Gohann asked rather stumped.

"I could but I'd be quite helpless. I actually hatched about the earthling age of 5 years." I took the fork and fiddled around with it. Why in the world does Trunks have to ask about my family? "I actually was around a much longer time but my maturity and looks at that time was only 5 earth years old. The way it works is that I was passed down from world to world. Galaxy to galaxy."

"As an egg?" Pan inquired.

"Yes," I answered and went on, "I take the biology and talents of whoever that holds me, and sometimes their rituals. The drawback is if I fall in evil hands, I could be the baddest foe in the universe. But whoever took care of me at that time really made sure I didn't go anywhere near the evil people." I unraveled a map of some sort and layed it on the table, "this was the item that was attached to my egg when I hatched. I've been trying to decipher it ever since." Gohann took a look and exclaimed, "Wow, languages from all over the universe!"

"Looks more like a family tree to me," Oolong grumbled. I pointed to the tiny Goku, "This man...uh...boy here reminded me of a person who took care of me 1/4 of my life. He looked a lot like you Goku."

"Well, the picture on your family tree does look like Goku all right," Gohann studied.

"So you mean it's really grandpa?" Pan asked, "Hey grandpa, have you've ever taking care of an egg before?"

"No, not that I have thought about it," Goku answered, "only a dinosaur's egg."

"I've spent so much time with him that I know how to become a super saiyan." There was a huge silence in the room. Even Bulma paused in her sip of coffee. I freaked out, "human, saiyan, feathox, and uh...I'm forbidden to name the last category is my best family people. Everyone else goes out the window." I gave a guilty smile.

"What a hard way to find out who your relatives are," Feidel commented.

"It's even harder," I continued, "whoever holds me as an egg also bears a curse." Another big silence. "That sounds scary," Pan murmured. "the curse is that, that person who holds me is meeting their end prematurely. They will be eradicated from their world and...the other world."

"The other world?! You mean, they can't even go to heaven or something!?" Goten shouted.

"They will just...cease to exist." That really scared the wits out of everyone.

"Did anyone, escape the curse?" Gohann asked.

"Yes, one."

Everyone leaned forward quite anxious. I sighed,

"Tapeon."

The silence was even more frightening than I imagined. Trunks, Goku, and Goten were the most surprised people I have ever seen.

"How did he escape?" Gohann finally asked.

"Possibly because of the ocurina. Or maybe because I killed Hoy. Or maybe because his brother died. Or maybe because Harudigon was once my other parent's servant. And bearing half of him made was already a curse and that another curse wouldn't work."

"So you were the strange girl," Goku exclaimed, "that's how you knew all of Harudigon's weak spots!"

"My egg looked like a blue 8 star dragonball."

"Like if things couldn't get anything more surprising," Goten. murmured.

"I actually told Trunks to hand it over to you Goku because I didn't want an 8 year old as a foster father." Trunks face was as red as the ketchup he was using for a sandwich. Goten, Gohann, Goku, Bulma, Feidel, fell off the chairs. Another huge silence if you ignore the crashes.

"Look, no big deal, it's over already. The main thing I stopped by is because a bigger threat is coming. Be prepared!"


End file.
